


Let's leave this place

by shudderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/pseuds/shudderssea
Summary: Parties aren't fun, thinks Kacper.Luckily, Emil agrees.





	Let's leave this place

The music is dimmed down in the sparse room where he‘s hiding. It was an awful idea to come here, even if Oskar said it would be so much fun, and whatnot! What do adults have with their parties? To Kacper, they‘re no fun at all. So he hides in the second room, and only shrieks a bit when the door opens- it‘s Emil, with his soft eyes and the red hair he would recognize under thousands.  
„ Parties aren‘t my thing, I think.“ Kacper says.  
„ Mine neither.“ Emil responds, „Do you want to get out of here? We still have Ice cream at home.“  
Kacper happily agrees, and thinks again that Emil is the best big brother he could have asked for in this team.


End file.
